


Man, on the Inside

by Zaniida



Series: Creepyfest AUs [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Decima had captured him.  Samaritan was making him her own.





	1. Unwelcome Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be two chapters long, each a drabble. It's my first work in drabbles, and I hope you enjoy my style ^_^

When nanites infected you, it was a matter of hours.

Harold had given up struggling; there wasn’t any point, now.

Already, they were altering him -- turning him into Samaritan’s slave, a mindless soldier to track down and kill her enemies.

 

He wished he could have told John good-bye. Wished his friends wouldn’t have to see his face in Samaritan’s ranks.

At least John wouldn’t be fooled: Hybrid soldiers acted strange, nothing like the people they had been before the transformation.

 

Already, he could hear her voice whispering in his mind. For now, he could resist -- but for how much longer?


	2. New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't expect her to find him. Besides, there was only one way to help him, now.

He existed in agony, humanity torn away -- an irreversible transformation -- wishing only for a merciful death that he couldn’t have.

When Root entered the room, he almost didn’t believe it. But he managed to croak out, “Do it fast... please.”

"Do what?" she asked.

“Kill me -- before I’m completely gone.”

Root smiled sadly. “Oh, Harry. You’re not going to die. You’re going to win this war for us.”

“......what?”

“She knew they’d capture you. She put nanites in you months ago; they’ll guard your mind against Samaritan.”

“But... _why?_ ” he asked, despairingly.

“She knew we’d need someone on the inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's the end. It's the image/line that got me to work on this plot bunny to begin with ^_^
> 
> _If anyone cares to spin off a fic explaining what the heck is actually going on, or how the Machine decided this and why it didn't tell Harold, or how Root is so cavalier about it, any of that stuff, go on, go nuts; I'd love to read it!_


End file.
